Random OneShots
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Just some random one-shots starring your favourite or not favourite characters from the series. Some may be cannon and some are AU depends really. Enjoy. T to be safe.
1. Ducks

**Random One-Shots**

**Pairings: Zeus x Hera, Aphrodite x Hephaestus, Poseidon x Athena**

**Characters: Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Zeus, Hera**

**Words: 301**

**Prompt: Ducks**

**POV: Aphrodite**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day on Olympus, Athena and Poseidon were fighting about something or other, my husband was fiddling with some thing-ma-jigs, while Apollo was annoying Artemis, Zeus and Hera were off doing something, I shudder to think what. Just then Athena and Poseidon's fight got louder, so loud it was echoing across the room, distracting me from my observations, Artemis and Apollo from their bickering and Hephaestus from my metal... things?<p>

"I'm telling you, ducks are designed to float on water, they will not SINK!" Athena exclaimed, which made me completely confused, they were fighting over ducks? I gave a disbelieveing look to my left, where Hephaestus sat and saw he was fighting a smile.

"Those two will find an arguement for the sake of arguing." He whispered to me quietly, I nodded.

"They are _so_ in love." I scoffed, it might have been louder than I intended because suddenly they yelled in unison.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" They yelled at me, I just smirked at them.

"Keep telling yourselves that, after all, nobody said denial _had_ to be the first step to admitting it to yourself." I replied slyly before picking up a magazine and flicking through it until I reached an interesting article, ohh, new fashion line!

"I give up, ducks float!" Poseidon yelled before storming out of the throne room, Athena did the smart thing and flashed to her temple.

"Will those two ever give up?" Artemis asked as Zeus and Hera finally entered and took their thrones.

"Why did Poseidon just storm out?" Zeus asked us.

"Ducks." I replied simply before returning to my magazine, life on Olympus... never boring.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: How was that, it just suddenly came to me and I decided to publish it, just to prove I am still alive, the rest of my stories though, are on hiatus, because most of them are Twilight and I am really not in the mood to write for them just yet. Blame the movies or something, because I can write these days, or just blame Percy Jackson for being SOOO addicting, that's what I'm doing.<strong>

**By the way, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters, they belong to Rick Riordan, I also do not own the gods, they are from Mythology, which I have never studied, but I look into it when I can. I hope to update sometime soon, and remember the three things you might like to do:**

**Review,**

**Subscribe**

**Favourite.**

**Thanks for your time.**

**Vamp2B**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Random One-Shots**

**Pairings: Hephaestus x Aphrodite**

**Characters: Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, Hera.**

**Prompt: Dirty Little Secret(Or shoes, vecause that's why she's looking for them.)**

**POV: Aphrodite(WHAT! I just like her point of view, because I like to make her less shallow, honestly, she has so much potential.)**

* * *

><p>"Aw man." I yelled as my foot hit the wall, I whispered a swear word and gritted my teeth, they had to be around he somewhere, Zeus would <em>kill<em> me if I'm late to another meeting this week. Muttering another curse I kept looking around my closet for my favourite pair of shoes, a pair of black wedges that made me look taller than my natural height of 5', I continued looking as I heard the door to my bedroom being opened and heavy footsteps coming closer, I know what your thinking, monster? Murderer? Evil physcopath out to kill you...? Yeah, not so much the last one. But I relaxed, it was only Hephaestus, I don't _think_ he wants to kill me. Aw to Hades with searching.

"Aphrodite, what are you looking for?" I turned to find my husband standing in the doorway to my walk in wardrobe leaning against the frame. He wore a black shirt, jeans and smart shoes, while I stood in a black and floral print dress, barefoot and my hair a mess.

"I'm looking for some shoes." I replied briskily as I picked up a pair of mary-janes and put them back, deciding they didn't make me tall enough, heels wouldn't do for the occasion considering they made to much noise and didn't go with the dress. I finally decided on a pair of black stillettos and grabbed them before heading past Hephaestus, I sat on the edge of our bed and placed the shoes on, I was just standing up when I caught sight of something that enfuriated me, by the bed lay the wedges I had been looking for during the past _hour_, I gritted my teeth and picked them up, replacing the stillettos with the wedges. I returned the shoes to the closet and ran a hairbrush through the knots in my hair.

"I was about to ask what you were looking for." Hephaestus informed me as I changed my hair to a light blonde and my eyes to a crystal blue.

"I really am not in the mood for this." I said as I grabbed my chanel purse and emptied the contents onto the bed to see what I needed. I grabbed the small make up bag from the pile and placed my mobile in the purse, keys to the house, some chewing gum to stop me from biting my nails when I got bored and finally some breath mints, for when I ran out of gum. I walked back to the mirror and quickly did my make up, centuries of practice helps make you look perfect straight away, of course being the goddess of beauty never hurts. I finally put on some silver earrings, a charm bracelet and I reached for my favourite locket when I found I couldn't see it.

"What's wrong" Hephaestus asked as he slipped something over my head, I noticed it was my locket that I had wanted to wear. He fastened it around the back for me and I quietly thanked him. "What's so special about his locket anyway. You wear it every day and you've never told me why." I felt my fingers move to the locket on their own accord while I started to recount the story.

"When I was born from the sea, I found a locket left in the sand, by some man's clothes, when I picked it up I found an inscription on the locket." I turned over the locket so Hephaestus could read it.

"_To my darling Gaea._" He murmured.

"I carried this around for years hoping to find her and give it to her, it wasn't until I joined the Olympians and found out that she was my supposed mother who had my brother slice him up and throw him into the sea that I stopped looking for her, that was when I found out who she was, I had no intention of giving it to her if she did that to him. She showed no mercy, no love for him, in return I have no love for her." I finished the story. **(This is one of the versions of Aphrodite's birth, so I'm using this version, I think that it was Kronus who cut up Ouranos? Right? Either way, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. For now.)**

"It still doesn't explain why you wear it every day." Hephaestus told me.

"My father may be a titan, but I never knew him, it just helps me feel closer to the father I never had." I explained, Hephaestus wrapped his arms around me in a quick hug. **(****I can never be sure if lockets were around back in ancient times, but if wedding rings were, so can lockets be, just, they have no photos yet.)**

"We should get going, we are incredibly late." I finally muttered after seeing the clock under Hephaestus's arm.

"Zeus will kill us, may Hades have mercy on our souls." Hephaestus muttered before flashing us both to Olympus, we landed in the throne room in the middle of Zeus ranting about us not being there.

"Where have you both been?" He thundered, sheesh dude, chillax.

"We were... busy." Hephaestus finally said, we both took to our thrones and found the council covering their ears. **(My mind is planted in the gutter here peeps, lol.)**

"Say no more." Zeus finally said, I shared a confused look with my husband before the council finally began, it was safe to assume that what went on today would stay our dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Two chapters in one night, and yet I don't think anyone has even started reading this yet. I haven't checked but since I posted the first chapter only an hour ago, I'm just going to assume. Well, while I work on another chapter for you all have fun, live long and don't eat batteries, or butterflies, you know what, just peace out.<strong>

**P.S. I do not own Percy Jackson or the gods, I also do not own the story of Aphrodite's birth, they belong to Rick Riordan and Mythology, peace out and please, avoid any potential demigods, they may be highly dangerous or volitile, or both. Peace out.**


	3. PickUp Lines

**Random One-Shots**

**Pairings: Athena x Poseidon, Aphrodite x Hephaestus(I seriously love this pairing, they are going to come up in most chapters.) Sally x Poseidon**

**Characters: Artemis(Mentioned) Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Sally(Mentioned)**

**POV: Aphrodite(Seriously, I understand her so it's easiest to put in her viewpoint.**

**Words: 824**

**Prompt: Pick-up lines**

* * *

><p>"Water Weed!" I heard Athena shriek, I saw Poseidon flinch out of the corner of my eye, it sound like Athena was <em>pissed<em> with him, yet he made no move to run screaming to Hades to have mercy on his soul. Instead a smirk spread across his face while anyone near him backed away as not to incur Athena's wrath, trust, me, the last time Poseidon got this big a reaction out of her... well it wasn't pretty, but it was violent.

"Yes Athena?" Poseidon replied calmly as she stormed in the room, her midnight curls flying behind her, she was wearing jeans and a grey hoodie, did I mention that when we're not in Solstics we relax in this special room down the hall that was made for human size and is filled with chairs and sofa's and the like.

"You... you..." Athena let out a scream of frustration and anger, I blinked, surprised, he had _never_ envoked this reaction out of her before, and he had done some stupid things, ike balancing a ball point pen on his nose until Athena had asked him thirty times why he was doing it, but he refused to answer her, finally as she asked him again he bopped the pen to hit Athena in the face, that was what happened last time, it was not pretty.

"She's furious." Hephaestus whispered to me, I nodded, wishing Artemis was here, she could usually calm Athena down, most of the times, but even if she were here, I doubt that she could cure her sister's anger.

"I'm going to try and calm Athena down." I told him quickly.

"May Hades have mercy on your soul." He snarked, sparing him a glare I turned at the sound of glass smashing, it seems that in my momentary lapse in attention Athena had thrown a flower vase at Poseidon's head. I gulped and determinedly walked over to Athena.

"Thee? You wanna tell me what he did?" I asked timidly, Athena turned to me with a full-force glare until she realised who I was.

"He..." She let out another scream, spared Poseidon a glare that would kill mortals and then pulled something out from behind her back, at first I didn't know what it was, it was so... mangled, then finally I reconised the shape, and noticed the pointy tiny little spear poking out of it's stomach.

"It's an owl." I cried incredulously. "And your absoloutely sure Poseidon did this?" I asked trying to rationalise it, Athena handed me a green page.

_Hey Theenie, I thought you could use a friend, so I bought this stuffed Owl and gave it to you, happy whatever holiday it is._

_Poseidon._

I handed the note back incredulously and took away the poor mangled little owl. I spared Poseidon my own whithering glare and stalked back to my seat on the couch.

"May Hades have no mercy on his soul." I growled before stuffing the little owl into Hephaestus's chest, I never took my eyes off Athena and Poseidon as Athena drew her dagger and held it against Poseidon's neck.

"Any last words?" She asked in the silence of the room, everyone was watching this with a sickening pleasure.

"Is it me or did the room just heat up when you walked in?" Poseidon said, Athena stared him down with a steely confusion before cracking up loudly, she sheathed her dagger and let herself laugh harder, I couldn't resist, I cracked up as well, as did many of the girls in the room.

"Poseidon, where in Hades did you get that line from?" I asked as I wiped tears of mirth from my eyes, I found him pouting. "Poseidon, that line sucked, how do you get girls to fall in love with you?" I asked incredulously.

"It worked on Sally." Poseidon huffed, it set me and Athena off in a new round of laughter. **(Percy's mother in case you forgot)**

"... Dude, worst pick up line. Ever." I barely heard Hephaestus say as I continued laughing.

"Think you could do better?" Poseidon challenged, Hephaestus shrugged as I recovered from my laughter. "I dare you to." I blinked in amusement as Hephaestus turned to me, I quirked an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"_Madamoiselle, voulez-vous m'accompagner a diner ce vendredi soir?_" I let my lips quirk into a grin as I contemplated this request, everyone was on edge waiting for my reply. **(Miss, would you like to accompany me to dinner this friday night?)**

"_Bien sur, monsiur, comment pourrais-je refuser une offre d'un tel homme charmant?_" I replied in french. **(Why of course sir, how could I refuse an offer from such a charming gentleman?)**

"Great, it's a date." Hephaestus replied with a smirk, I flashed him a smile before smirking at Poseidon.

"And that is how you pick up a classy woman." I snarked before getting up and leaving the rec room. I had a date friday night and Poseidon just got OWNED.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, loved writing this. Poseidon got owned, right. Thanks to for being the first reviewer, thanks, for that, really boosted my confidence. And here's your THIRD chapter in one night. I am on a ROLL.<strong>

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or the Olympians. I also do not own the translations, I got them from google. Thanks and Peace. :D**


	4. We Can't Back Down

**Random One-Shots: This is what I think was happening just before TLO, when Typhoon was released.**

**Pairings: None**

**Characters: Olympians, Typhoon**

**POV: Artemis(I changed the person!)**

**Words: 764**

**Prompt: Song: We Can't Back Down, by Demi Lovato from Camp Rock 2**

* * *

><p>We watched with bated breath as thunder rolled around Mount St. Helens, finally with a burst of energy we watched as Typhoon broke free of the mountain, I watched Hephaestus cringe, it had been his favourite forge after all, I watched as Ares started sharpening his knife in anticipation, while Aphrodite stood up determined and snapped her fingers, suddenly she was dressed in full-battle armour, holding her face mask in her hands, she took one look at our disbelieving faces and scoffed.<p>

"What?" She yelled and slammed her hand on the guard for emphasis.

"Aphrodite, are you seriously considering going into a battle where it will get bloody and messy?" Ares asked, she set a dark glare on him.

"Well I'm not staying here and backing away from him, if I don't die trying to stop him getting to Olympus, I will not just sit here while you all fight it without me. Either I come or else." She warned.

"Maybe he's not coming after us?" Hermes said weakly. "Maybe he heard about hot dogs and wanted to try some?" He offered, Aphrodite raised her chin defiantly.

"Whether he wants hot dogs or not, I will not sit back and wait for him to destroy the only home I have ever known." She spat and then glared at the screen with such a force I was worried that it would melt or that she would kick it.

"I agree with Hermes, maybe we should wait a while to see what he wants." Apollo said weakly, I nodded along with him. Aphrodite looked at each of us in turn, her hair slowly changing colours to finally settle for black and she tapped her helmet anxiously. Her eyes travelled around each us once more.

"We have at best seven days to beat this beast at _best_, and you all want me to wait?" She asked us, her voice wavered at the end and I knew she hated fighting but she wanted to protect our home. Nobody said anything for a few minutes. "This may be our last home, if Typhoon, or heavens forbid Kronos attacks, we're done, finished, gone. There will be no more Olympus, no more demigods, no more Olympians. We can't back down, this may be our final fight and I intend to be there." Aphrodite vented and Athena reached out to touch her.

"Aph..." She started, Aphrodite moved away quickly.

"Don't. Just don't, she summoned a sword and a shield and set them down on her throne before taking her helmet and placing it on her face. "It's been nice knowing you guys." She told us before picking up her weapons and flashing out of Olympus.

"She..." Ares yelled shocked, I felt nervous, Aphrodite was a lover, not a fighter. I looked at the screen nervously as she flashed in, the newsreporter was gone now but I saw her arrive.

"_HEY UGLY!_" I heard her yell against the storm, she raised her shield as Typhoon went to slam her in to the ground and she completed a barrel roll out of the way. "_Is that the best you've got? I wonder how you got your wife, it can't be for your skills, or your personality, or your looks either._" She yelled before performing another barrel roll and sticking her sword in Typhoon's foot as soon as she could, she got back up kneeling and removed her sword. She continued taunting him and at one point she came close to being smashed to the ground. Typhoon had yet to move from the mountain, so it meant she was distracting enough, finally he got a hold of Aphrodite in his grip and brought her up to get a look.

"Aphrodite!" I yelled, I summoned my armour and got it on.

"Are we gonna smash his-" Ares asked, I glared at him and made sure my armour was in place.

"Lets get him." Athena said as she closed her owl helmet. We flashed to the mountain and Zeus shot his first bolt at Typhoon's left shoulder, the arm that held Aphrodite, she screamed as she started to fall, but I pulled her onto my chariot.

"Guys!" She gave me a quick hug before jumping from the chariot to the ground.

"For Olympus!" Apollo yelled dramatically as he shot an arrow at Typhoon, I followed his lead and sent a barrel of arrows towards the beast. I didn't care that I might die in this battle, all I cared about was that I was fighting for my home, for my family and friends. We can't back down.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N I wouldn't believe it if you told me Aphrodite was the first one to go into battle, even on her own, I did note that she's a lover, not a fighter, but I kinda figuire she'll make an exception for Olympus, it's her home. I did like writing this though and to the reviewer who told me they were all connected, thanks for mentioning that, but I trying to be as random as possible, hence the cuteness in the last chappie. It was my fave to write.<strong>

**I don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson or the Olympian gods, thank you goodnight it is 4 am I want to continue writing, but can someone spare me the wrath of my younger sister, she get furious when I stay on all night.**

**Wish me luck and press that button.**


	5. Love Sucks

**Hi, Happy Valentines Day, I'm going to be a cynic here and write something not mushy, but twice as fun, IT'S COMEDY, so this is my first Valentine's day one shot/story, I hope you enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV:<p>

It was a peaceful Valentines Day on Olympus, after all it was Aphrodite's favourite day of the year of course, suddenly there was a shrill scream that could be heard for miles, it was a scream of horror, it was scream of terror, it was a scream that spelled trouble for anyone involved and it was resonating from Aphrodite's palace!

Athena's Point of View:

I smirked behind my book as Aphrodite stormed in angrily, messing with her favourite holiday was fun, especially when it was in revenge. Aphrodite looked completely frazzled, her blonde locks finally fluttered to her shoulders while her blue eyes looked wild.

"Something wrong Aphrodite?" Ares asked kindly, everyone knew Valentines day was scared to Aphrodite, if you messed with it you'd be wearing permenant makeup for the next week. Thank you Hermes, for all the photo's we got of you.

"Who. Did. This." She snarled as she threw a heart shaped pillow on to the floor, I stifled a laugh, written on it was LOVE SUX in capital letters repeatedly, I should know, I did it.

"Lets see, Artemis is a possibility, after all, she swore off love." Hermes noted, Artemis shook her head.

"I just throw darts at pictures of hearts." Artemis admitted.

"Hera, for all the times Zeus fell in love with mortals?" Apollo offered, we all looked at Hera.

"Don't look at me, I have no anger with love." Hera said.

"Demeter?" Poseidon offered.

"I may dislike love because my daughter fell in love with Hades, but I prefer to throw darts at Hades picture." Demeter said, at once everyone turned to me and I smirked at Aphrodite knowingly.

"Next time, get someone else to write a card from Poseidon, dotting your hearts gives it away." I informed the love goddess as I threw down the pink card to the floor, Hermes quickly snatched it up and began to read it.

"_Dearest Athena, your eyes shine better than silver glitter in the sun, your hair glows brighter than Apollo's sun chariot, you are my light, my life, happy valentines day. Poseidon._" We were all in stitches as Hermes finished it shakily, then he finally collapsed into laughter, all except Aphrodite, who was sulking.

"It might have worked had you used someone else to write it." Artemis noted as she took the card from Hermes. "And used green card instead of pink, and not started it with '_Dearest Athena_'." Artemis said, Aphrodite scowled at glowered at the room at large.

"Next year I'm making Hephaestus do it instead!" She growled out before picking up the pillow and stalking out of the throne room to our amusement. A few seconds later another scream could be heard. "POSEIDON!"

"Happy Valentines day." Poseidon said quickly.

"Love sucks." I added as we both flashed out of the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the beauty of not having love. It's my sixteenth valentines day and I have never recieved a card, to cheers to all the girls out there who prefer to think boys are like slinkys, not very bright, but extremely amuseing to watch them fall down the stairs.<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day, Love sucks.**


	6. Charades

**So here is another update, this was as random as I got this week, and I hope you enjoy this one because it's in ATHENA's POV. And my special guest for this chapter is Ares(emphasis on the _special_)**

**Ares: Can we get to the bloody parts now? *Sharpens knife***

**Me: No, there are no bloody parts in this chapter. And put that knife away! *Glares at him***

**Ares: Fine woman. *Puts away knife* Now do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I do not own the gods or Percy Jackson, now do I own the plot line for Regular Day In Olympus by IHeartLukeCastellen, but it is a really funny story, go read it after this, I garentee you'll laugh.**

* * *

><p>Athena's Point of View:<p>

It was a regular day on Olympus, well, not so regular as Hermes and Apollo had convinced everyone to play charades, so far Hera had been a duck, Zeus had been a tree, Hermes had been a worm, Hades had been an idiot(truely, his slip said idiot, although I did get a glare from Poseidon when I offered his name as a suggestion to Hades. But when we saw the slip and I mentioned my guess was dead on Poseidon nearly drowned me), so while I sat soaking wet it was Poseidon's turn, so far he'd been leaping and prancing around, although Ares was the one who got glared at when he suggested Poseidon was playing Aphrodite, I did find that rather humourous myself.

"Hades!" Demeter called out, making us all laugh as Poseidon looked incredulous and Hades glared at Demeter.

"A rainbow!" Aphrodite squealed as Poseidon did an extra high leap, he scrunched up his nose cutely- did I just call him _cute_? _Okay, Athena, just step back, close that thought train door, run as far away from it as you can and hide under your bed with Mr. Snuggles._

"Athena... ATHENA!" I snapped back to reality to find everyone staring at me with either terrified or worried expressions.

"I'm sorry, what did you need?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"It's your turn to guess what Poseidon is." Artemis informed me, I nodded and concentrated on Poseidon's leaps and bounds.

"A ballerina." I called out, making Poseidon stop in his tracks, he nodded mutely with a pink tinge to his cheeks and sat on his throne.

"Your turn Athena." Aphrodite sang in a low tone, I nodded and walked over to the bowl containing all the slips in my human size, I picked one up at random and opened it to read.

_A cow._

Hera. was my first thought, it would be something I would call out if someone else had this slip and I knew what they were playing. I walked to the middle of the throne room and closed the slip before placing it in the back pocket of my jeans. Then I relucantly went down on my hands and knees, it was degrading and I felt very foolish for having agreed to this game.

"A bear!" Apollo called out first, I shook my head and slowly started to crawl around the throne room, still feeling pretty stupid.

"A boar!" Ares yelled, I rolled my eyes and while grimacing, pretended to eat grass.

"Hera!" Hephaestus finally shouted, I snickered. "A cow!" He added, ignoring the glare being sent to him from Hera, I smirked and stood up, showing my slip to everyone.

"Correct Hephaestus." I said as I skipped over to my throne, which to my distaste, was next to Poseidon's. We all watched in silence as Hephaestus limped over to the bowl and took a slip, he read it in silence, but his face changed emotions once or twice, from neutral to curiousity to amusement.

"Well, get on with it!" Hera snapped, clearly still miffed with the cow comment, Hephaestus cheerfully limped to the middle of the throne room and seemed to ponder how to go about his actions. Finally he started skipping around the room childishly.

"... Aphrodite?" Apollo called out questionally, Hephaestus shook his head a smile on his face, meanwhile Apollo recieved a high heel to the head, with love from Aphrodite.

"A little girl?" Poseidon called out loudly, making me wince and rub my ear.

"Be careful water weed." I hissed at him, he made a face at me and I decided to ignore him as Hermes took a turn at guessing.

"You're... you're... Artemis!" Hermes shouted out, drawing disbelieving looks as Hephaestus stopped and showed his slip, _Artemis_ was clearly written in Apollo's writing. I looked at the goddess of the hunt, she looked torn between ripping apart Hephaestus, Hermes or Apollo.

"Hermes it's your turn." Aphrodite called out sensing the same thing I did, Hermes bolted to the bowl and picked out a slip. As he read it a sly grin spread over his face, making me wary.

"This could be interesting." Demeter remarked as Hermes walked over to Poseidon and batted his eyelashes at the man on the throne.

"Ohh!" Aphrodite squealed in excitement. "You're Athena!" She called out, I looked at her incredulously until Hermes showed the slip. My name was clearly written on it in black ink, I reconised the untidy scrawl belonging to Ares. So I snatched the slip from Hermes and ripped it up, to Ares's laughter, then I turned it to confetti and threw it over Hermes, who's smile lessened slightly as the paper rained down on him.

"Aphrodite's turn." Hermes said as he walked to his throne, shaking paper from himself along the way.

"I don't want to play any more." Aphrodite whined before flashing out of the throne room.

"Yeah, we've been at this forever." Apollo agreed before also flashing out.

"I have duties to return to." Hermes added as he followed.

"I generally just don't like you people." Hades said before shadow-travelling away.

"I have work to do." I said before walking out of the throne room.

"Athena!" I turned back surprised as Poseidon called for me, I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll pick you up at six." I turned around confused.

"Six, what does he need to pick me up at six for?" I mouthed to myself as I left the throne room, even more confused and slightly hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did just place Poseidon and Athena up for a date, I am so proud of it.<strong>

**Ares: This chapter is far too mushy.**

**Me: Good, that means you're being tortured, sucka.**

**Ares: HELP ME HELP ME.**

**Me: So long people and just so you know, I have the chapter written to be posted next SUNDAY, titled: Picking Apart Athena's Brain, where some gods get a little insight on Athena's mind and her mother.**


	7. Picking Apart Athena's Brain

**Gah, I'm an hour late updating this story, gods I feel stupid, but I was immersed in my newest obsession, ARTEMIS FOWL, it's surprisingly addictive. So, even though this is late it is meant to be a dedication to Mother's day by mentioning Athena's mother, even though I hadn't realised I set myself up for this, and my guest today is... (Epic drum roll here) ... Persephone.**

**Persephone: Hi, everyone.**

**Me: Hello Persephone, welcome to my story.**

**Persephone: It's a pleasure to be here.**

**Me: There will be a question for Persephone at the end of the chapter, but for now, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Artemis's Point of View:<p>

We don't know how it happened, or how we got here, or even what here was! All I knew was I was stuck in a strange metal building with Apollo, Poseidon and Aphrodite, a terrible combination.

"Where are we?" Apollo's voice echoed off the walls, but they gave us no clue how far away they were in this darkness.

"Is there a light switch or something?" Aphrodite asked, that reminded me.

"Apollo, you're the god of light, give us some light." I exclaimed, Apollo smiled and his form glowed, letting out light that showed us a large square room, it was filled with filing cabinets, all labeled in alphabetical order and with a range of subjects.

"To repeat Apollo's earlier question, where are we?" Poseidon mumbled as he rummaged though a file he grabbed out of one of the cabinets.

"What's that file labeled?" I asked out of curiousity, Poseidon checked it once.

"Forbidden thoughts." He replied, I snatched the file from him then before rifling though it myself, there seemed to be a lot of comments on Poseidon's looks.

"It may seem we're in someone's brain." I noted as I returned the file and started noting down the other subjects.

"Someone who manages to keep their thoughts well organised and efficiant." Apollo added.

"Someone who has a place for everything and everything in it's place." Aphrodite added as she closed one drawer before opening another.

"Someone who just loves thinking up insults." Poseidon quipped as he showed us a file labeled: _Insults_.

"Athena." We all said at once, who else would be _this_ organised. Immediately Poseidon opened the insult file and started rifling through it.

"_Frog cells_? _Fish face_? _Water weed_?" Poseidon read aloud, making a face at the insults.

"Personally I think they're not to shabby." Aphrodite remarked as Poseidon placed the file back in the cabinet, careful to place it in the right spot, Athena would kill anyone if something of hers was the slightest bit messed up, usually the person getting maimed was Poseidon.

"Oh my..." I looked over to where Aphrodite was kneeling on the cold ground, her normally expressionless face gone in favour of looking sad.

"Something wrong Aphrodite?" I asked politely, Aphrodite showed me this file's label, it was labelled 'Mom', something that made Poseidon freeze.

"Mom?" He repeated, rushing to Aphrodite's side, I followed along with Apollo, curious, of course everyone knew the story of Metis, Zeus's lover who he turned into a fly after an oracle destined a son to be very powerful, then he ate her pregnant fly body, but she flew to his brain and Athena was born there.

"What about Metis?" I asked quietly, Poseidon didn't say anything, he just silently pulled out a picture of an oil painting, the painting was of a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes, she wore a greek style dress that flowed gracefully to her ankles, while her hands rested on a slight bump on her stomach, the background of the painting was a window and the star filled skies.

"Who's the hottie!" Apollo called, seeming to not notice her small bump.

"Metis, the _first_ goddess of wisdom." Aphrodite recited, both me and Apollo shared stunned looks, this woman was Athena's mother.

"Athena's mother?" Apollo asked, I nodded and moved my finger to shakily point to her stomach, Apollo's eyes bugged out, seeing the bump. "Man, Hera must have hated her for it." Apollo commented, both Aphrodite and Poseidon shook their heads.

"Actually, the myth you both have been told is a lie, Metis was Zeus's first wife, it was of course prophacised that she would bare him a son more powerful than he, after a daughter, of course, after that it's all true, Zeus turned Metis to a fly and swollowed her, and we were without wisdom for quite some time. During that time Zeus took up a new wife, his sister Hera, and within a few years Ares, Hebe and Hephaestus were born." Aphrodite explained to us, all was silent for a while.

"Did Metis really look like that?" Apollo suddenly asked out of the blue, making both Aphrodite and Poseidon look at the picture.

"Yes, I sometimes used to think she was more beautiful than I, I'd get jealous but Metis was a wonderful woman." Aphrodite admitted sadly.

"If only there were a way to dislodge the fly from Zeus's brain, there's the chance she might still be alive." Poseidon said frowning, I took the file from Aphrodite and looked through Athena's mental notes on her mother.

"Who painted the picture then?" Apollo asked.

"Hestia, three nights after the oracle spoke." Poseidon answered.

"Aha!" I gasped when I turned the page to find notes on Metis's research, Athena seemed to further seeing as the writing changed the longer the notes went on, it seems Metis started the research and Athena continued it, it had notes on how we could get out.

"Finally!" Apollo cheered as we read through the notes.

"We should try it." Poseidon agreed, we all stood in a circle each holding hands.

"_Free us from this mind, seperate our souls from the embodiment that is not ours, let us out, let us out._" We chanted repeatedly in greek, I felt a wind whip through my hair as I closed my eyes, suddenly I felt us move out of Athena's brain, out of her body and our feet hit the floor of the throne room.

"Where have you been!" Father yelled and we opened our eyes and seperated, each of us heading to our thrones.

"No where Zeus." Aphrodite lied as she opened a file.

"What's that file?" I asked, Aphrodite just smiled cryptically and showed me the label, _Couples_, was written on it. I took it from her with the intent to throw it to Athena when what Aphrodite had been looking at caught my eyes, it was a photograph, after all Athena did have a photographic memory, but this picture stunned me, it was Aphrodite and Hephaestus at a party many years ago, Aphrodite was laughing while holding a grape in her hand, aiming it for Hephaestus's mouth.

"What's that?" Demeter asked, I closed the file with a small smile and handed it back to Aphrodite.

"Nothing auntie Demeter, just a picture of Aphrodite." I said, technically it wasn't lying.

"You kissed Poseidon!" Aphrodite screamed suddenly, I looked over her shoulder desperately.

"It was on the cheek!" Athena cried in return, sure enough there was a note saying Athena kissed his cheek.

"She kissed me!" Poseidon defended himself from both of his brother's taunting.

"What's this?" Demeter asked, apparently the picture I had looked at had fallen from the file and Demeter found it.

"Nothing Demeter." Aphrodite lied as she took it from Demeter. "Just sit in your throne and eat cereal." I felt the charmspeak hitting all of us so I followed the order and sat in my throne and ate the cereal Demeter offered around.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, loved writing this chappie, not sure if Metis really looked like this, but I got my research from Wikipedia, but the honey blonde trait that seems to be in her children had to come from somewhere, and in the Lightning Thief, Zeus's eyes are described as a 'Rainy grey' hence where Athena's eye colour comes from I presume. I really enjoyed writing out about Athena's files and as for the picture in Athena's memories of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, I really wanted to open Aphrodite's eyes. If there is something you want to see, please PM and review me about it and I'll try and write a chapter on it for next week. Oh, and wish me luck, because next MONDAY, I will be travelling to Cardiff city to audition for the X FACTOR, yikes! The song I will be doing is Alexandra Burke's Hallelujah, see you all on SUNDAY. Now for Persephone's question.<strong>

**Me: Persephone, have you ever felt resentment about Hades kidnapping you?**

**Persephone: At first I did... I missed my mom, but it got me away from her obsession with cereal and he worked out that I spend spring and summer up top, so it's better. He makes it hard to hate him.**

**Me: Thank you Persephone, I hope you all send in any prompts you may want and I'll work on them, otherwise next week will have my random personality coming into play. Oh, and anyone who thought how Aphrodite's charmspeak made everyone want cereal, you are not alone in laughing, I did too.**


	8. Don't Think

**Hello people who I hope have waited patiently for me to get better. I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait, but I have a reason. I would have updated on the 25th of March, but that day I'd stayed up the night before TRYING to write something, then I went to see the Hunger Games with my dad, IT WAS EPIC, the FIRE ROCKED MY WORLD! And then I got random block that included anything but a song. So I just wrote this, it may suck but I rather liked it. My guest for this chappie is... (Insert epic drum roll here) Trinton(Godly son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, yawn.)**

**Trinton: Foolish mortal.**

**Me: EXCUSE ME! Do you KNOW who I AM?**

**Trinton: Tell me.**

**Me: I am an ASSUMED godly daughter of YOUR DAD and ATHENA. And I have a friend who might be a daughter of HEPHAESTUS and APHRODITE, I deduced(Big word!) this on the 24th March, before I auditioned for the X factor(I didn't get through, but I'm trying again next year.)**

**Trinton: Whatever mortal girl.**

**Me: I SAID ASSUMED GODDESS, OR MAYBE A LEGACY, BECAUSE ME AND MY FRIEND BOTH LIVE WITH OUR PARENTS, AND I'M NOT SURE IF WE'RE ROMAN, BUT I DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE ANNOYING ME. So stick around, enjoy the randomness and at the end of the story you will get my huge apology for not updating and you'll get to hear Trinton's screams as I torture him with something... I'm not allowed to say, cuz it's that B.A.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Artemis's PoV:<p>

"Do you both swear to these terms?" Aphrodite asked Athena and Poseidon, we had finally come up with a way to get those two to stop bickering, by airing everything out, then we tried that, it ended with a screaming match, three broken vases and Athena storming out in tears. So I suggested this game that I sometimes play with the hunters, someone says a random word and then you reply with the first word that comes to mind, Apollo says some therapists do this as well, so we were testing it on Poseidon and Athena, if this didn't work, they were going to Therapy.

"I agree." They both muttered, little did they know we've had Aphrodite memorise every little part of their spats that they bring up, to air them out.

"Lets get started then." Aphrodite sighed warily. "Bread." She started.

"Toast."

"Fish." I have no idea how Poseidon got Fish from bread.

"Father." Aphrodite offered.

"Evil."

"Strange." I chuckled at the look on Zeus' face at Athena's response.

"Titan?" Aphrodite asked.

"Gold."

"Ugly." That was it, I busted out laughing at Athena's reply.

"Hephaestus?" Aphrodite asked, Hephaestus almost looked offended.

"Aphrodite."

"Husband." There were several raised eyebrows at the replies, who knew Hephaestus would be connected with Aphrodite.

"Medusa?" Aphrodite said, we all leaned forward, the serious topics were coming up now.

"Ugly."

"Anger." I raised my eyebrows, the biggest trigger and their responses are Ugly and Anger, man those two have issues.

"Athens?" Aphrodite said.

"Loss."

"Sad." I wanted to raise my eyebrows higher, why would Athena connect sad to Athens, she won.

"Percy?" Aphrodite asked.

"Awesome."

"Loyal." I sighed, we were getting nowhere here.

"Bird?" Aphrodite asked.

"Athena."

"Owl."

"Horse?"

"Poseidon."

"Waves."

"Sun?"

"Beach."

"Brother."

"War?"

"Petty."

"Ugly."

"I'M NOT UGLY!"

"Flowers?"

"Persephone."

"Dead."

"Twilight?"

"Night."

"Cullen."

"Potter?"

"Harry."

"Hermione."

"Everdeen?"

"Katniss."

"Primrose."

"Hate?"

"Medusa."

"Athena."

"... Love?"

"Poseidon."

"Athena."

"Kiss?"

"Tongue."

"Date."

"Will?"

"Drive."

"Sugar."

"You?"

"Books."

"Water."

"Two?"

"Couple."

"Number."

"Go?"

"Leave."

"Move."

"On?"

"Button."

"Off."

"A?"

"Letter."

"Alphabet."

"Date?"

"Couple."

"Flowers."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"There was a question?"

"I didn't hear one."

"Will. You. Two. Go. On. A. Date."

"Pizza?"

"Eight."

"Kiss?"

"Right."

"Now." And just like that they leaned forward and tentively let their lips meet in a kiss.

"C'mon Hephaestus, you and I need a little _talk._" Aphrodite ordered as she stalked from the room, dragging Hephaestus by his arm. Huh, Therapists are good.

"Does anyone have the number for a good therapist, I'd like to send Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are, another chapter, now, I have some information that may concern you readers, okay. I used to be on Medication, not like drugs or anything, but anti-depressants, depression sort of runs from my mother's side. Now, in the time I have been off I have been taken off them because they weren't working for me, I feel a lot better now and sometimes I laugh more, so I'm just letting you know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just for you to know, I will also be continuing Passing Notes, but I'm also going back to college, so although the next chapter won't be short as I wrote this a couple of weeks back, the rest might be shorter before Summer comes in. On a better note. TRINTON IS GETTING WHOPPED!<strong>

**Trinton: "AHHHHHH... SAVE MEEEEEEEEE... MOMMMY..."**

**I'm Epic. Also, after Wednesday I will be changing my name, I'm letting you know now, I will be changing it to either Greeks Drool - Romans Rule, which is actually correct, see Percy is Greek, he drools in his sleep, while Romans have rulers, the praetors(?). Or I'll change it to Pothena FTW, or my last choice is Flaming The Ebony Stone Torch, which is basically using one word out of the names I have for some books I plan on writing soon, plan as in, I have the blurbs written, I have names chosen, some characters and plots running through my head. If you want to read the blurbs or hear the names PM me and please tell me in a Review what name should I go for? I'm not keeping my name!**


	9. Karaoke Night!

**Okay, I know I'm late updating, like a day, but I fell asleep on Sunday(My time) and I ended up sleeping the whole night. So, as I have to be at my older sister's in six hours, I shall not take too long with this A.N, but this chapter is longer than any other, because I have placed SONGS in them, tonight we are going to a bar for KARAOKE NIGHT, I love this chapter. Please, when all is said and done, please try not to fuel my mind to nag for a vacation to the gutter, it vacations there at least twice a week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or the gods, or the songs, or Darrin, I picked his name from the Lightning Thief, please, give it up for: My newest chapter. *Epic applause***

* * *

><p>Athena's Point of View:<p>

Aphrodite had this '_Oh so amazing_' idea, for Olympus karaoke, I would laugh, but it sounded kind of fun, then she decided to dress me up, eh, the outfit's... no so bad, it's this white camisol under a loose, three quarter sleeve, dark blue top, jeans and a white bandana in my hair, and wedges, we can't forget the wedges. But Hera decided Olympus wasn't going to play a part in this, so we went to a _bar_ for karaoke night, and I couldn't even go out because Aphrodite kept her eyes all of us, now I was stuck leaning on a pillar listening to the host.

"Any vollenteers to go first?" The guy asked from the stage, might as well get this over with. I walked over raising my hand slightly, the guy looked me surprised. "Well, hello sweetheart." He greeted me "swuavely". "What's your name?" He asked as he helped me up on stage.

"Not your night." I responded, he grinned at me, I think his name was Darrin. "Alina." I added, he grinned at me.

"Nice to meet you Alina, what's you song and say a bit for the crowd." Darrin said, I took a mic from him.

"What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, and to the crowd: Well, what the hell!" I said, gaining cheers from many people, I spotted Poseidon in the crowd and smirked at him. The music started.

_You say that I'm messin' with your head  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_  
><em>But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy<em>

_All my life I've been good but now_  
><em>Ooohhh<em>  
><em>I'm thinking "What the hell? "<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me, if you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me, baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "<em>

_What, What, What, What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)_  
><em>But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)<em>

_All my life I've been good but now_  
><em>I'm thinking "What the hell? "<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me, if you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me, baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "<em>

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]_

_(La la la la la la la la)_  
><em>You say that I'm messing with your head<em>  
><em>Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em>(La la la la la la la la)<em>  
><em>Yeah, I am messing with your head<em>  
><em>When I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good but now_  
><em>Ooohhh<em>  
><em>I'm thinking "What the hell? "<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now<em>  
><em>Ooohhh<em>  
><em>I'm thinking "What the hell? "<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me, if you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me, baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "<em>

_La, la,_  
><em>La la la la la,<em>  
><em>La,<em>  
><em>La la la la la, la<em>

I finished the song proudly, Darrin came back up to collect the microphone.

"Well, sweetheart, quite the singer, are you sure you're not interested?" Darrin teased, I opened my mouth to answer, but I shout came from the crowd.

"Damn right she isn't!" I looked out at the crowd to see all the other gods looking at Poseidon.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Darrin teased, I took the mic back for the last word.

"He wishes." I answered, drawing a laugh from the crowd as I handed the mic back and walked back to my pillar, I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at Poseidon, who suddenly looked away.

"So, thank you Alina for that awesome performace, any more takers?" Darrin asked, Artemis marched forward.

"I'll go." She offered, climbing onto the stage, rejecting Darrin's help.

"Well, aren't fine. What's your name?" Darrin teased.

"Not interested." Artemis smirked back, Darrin hissed.

"Rejected, by _two_ fine girls, it's just not my lucky night. Now seriously, what's your name for the crowd?" Darrin said.

"Alyssa." Artemis replied.

"Okay, we got Alyssa, what are going to sing sweetheart?" Darrin flirted, Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Run The World." Artemis replied, Darrin handed her the mic and stepped off stage. The music started up then.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) [x4]  
>GIRLS!<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]<em>  
><em>Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]<em>

_[Verse 1:]_  
><em>Some of them men think they freak this like we do<em>  
><em>But no they don't<em>  
><em>Make your check come at they neck,<em>  
><em>Disrespect us no they won't<em>

_Boy don't even try to touch this_  
><em>Boy this beat is crazy<em>  
><em>This is how they made me<em>  
><em>Houston Texas baby<em>  
><em>This goes out to all my girls<em>  
><em>That's in the club rocking the latest<em>  
><em>Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later<em>  
><em>I think I need a barber<em>  
><em>None of these niggas can fade me<em>  
><em>I'm so good with this,<em>  
><em>I remind you I'm so hood with this<em>  
><em>Boy I'm just playing<em>  
><em>Come here baby<em>  
><em>Hope you still like me<em>  
><em>F- you pay me<em>

_My persuasion can build a nation_  
><em>Endless power, with our love we can devour<em>  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]<em>  
><em>Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]<em>

_[Verse 2:]_  
><em>It's hot up in here<em>  
><em>DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back<em>  
><em>I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world<em>  
><em>Help me raise a glass for the college grads<em>

_41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check_  
><em>You can't hold me<em>  
><em>I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check<em>  
><em>This goes out to all the women getting it in,<em>  
><em>You're on your grind<em>  
><em>To other men that respect what I do<em>  
><em>Please accept my shine<em>  
><em>Boy I know you love it<em>  
><em>How we're smart enough to make these millions<em>  
><em>Strong enough to bear the children<em>  
><em>Then get back to business<em>  
><em>See, you better not play me<em>  
><em>Oh, come here baby<em>  
><em>Hope you still like me<em>  
><em>F- you hate me<em>

_My persuasion can build a nation_  
><em>Endless power<em>  
><em>With our love we can devour<em>  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]<em>  
><em>Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]<em>

_Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)_  
><em>Who are we? What we run? The world (who run this motha, yeah)<em>  
><em>Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (who run this motha, yeah)<em>  
><em>Who are we? What we run? We run the world<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls<em>

The song finished with Artemis standing there proudly. Darrin came up and took the mic.

"Sweetheart, amazing, I hope you haven't got a boyfriend like the last girl." Darrin teased, Artemis gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry, you're just not in luck tonight." Artemis said before jumping off the stage and taking her seat next to her twin.

"Aw man, you're right, just not my night, any other fine women want to take a chance?" Darrin asked, to my surprise, it really shouldn't, Aphrodite stood up and waltzed over to the stage. "We got another taker, aren't you fine? So, what's your name?" Darrin asked Aphrodite, who gave him a smile.

"Well, to start off, I'm married." Aphrodite said sweetly, Darrin made a face. "But my name is Annalise." Darrin chuckled.

"Is there no sway to your mind?" Darrin joked, when Aphrodite shook her head Darrin laughed. "He has got to be something sweetie, who's the lucky guy, he here tonight?" Darrin asked, I raised my eyebrow when Aphrodite nodded. "Ohh, is the song for him?" Darrin asked.

"I wish, but I'm singing for a couple of friends." Aphrodite replied, Darrin flashed her a smile.

"It wouldn't be Alina and her jealous boyfriend would it?" Darrin joked, Aphrodite grinned at him.

"How'd you know?" Aphrodite teased back, Darrin smirked at her.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen I've been rejected for the third time in a row, but we got some matchmaking going on here." Darrin cheered. He handed Aphrodite a mic. "So, song?" He added Aphrodite smirked.

"Kiss the girl, Ashley Tisdale." Aphrodite said as Darrin jumped off the stage.

"This is going to be good huh guys?" Darrin said as the music started up.

_Kiss the girl  
>Kiss the girl<em>

_There you see her sitting there across the way she dont got a lot to say but theres something about her_  
><em>and you dont know why but your diying to try you wanna kiss the girl<em>

_Yes you want her_  
><em>look at her you know you do<em>  
><em>its possible she wants you to there one way to ask her<em>  
><em>it dont take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl<em>

_sha la la la la la la_  
><em>my oh my<em>  
><em>looks the boys to shy aint gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la la la la la<em>  
><em>aint that sad<em>  
><em>its such a shame to bad<em>  
><em>your gonna miss the girl<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl<em>

_nows your moment_  
><em>floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>boy you better do it soon<em>  
><em>the time will be better<em>  
><em>she dont say a word and she wont say a word untill you kiss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la la la la la<em>  
><em>my oh my looks the boys to shy aint gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la la la la la<em>  
><em>aint that sad such a shame to bad<em>  
><em>your gonna miss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la la la la la<em>  
><em>dont be scared<em>  
><em>you better be prepared<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la la la la la<em>  
><em>dont stop now<em>  
><em>dont try to hide it<em>  
><em>how<em>  
><em>you wanna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>oh<em>  
><em>kiss the girl<em>  
><em>(kiss the girl)<em>  
><em>kiss the girl<em>  
><em>la la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl la la la<em>  
><em>la la la la la go on and kiss the girl<em>

_sha la la la la la la la_  
><em>my oh my<em>  
><em>looks the boys to shy<em>  
><em>aint gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la la la la la la<em>  
><em>aint that sad such a shame to bad<em>  
><em>your gonna miss the girl<em>  
><em>sha la la lala la la la<em>  
><em>go on and kiss that girl<em>  
><em>lalalalalalalala<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>kiss the girl<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl<em>

Aphrodite finished with a bright smile, but I could see the daggers she was glaring at Poseidon. Darrin jogged up to the stage.

"Aw, man, you're just sad she could probably cream you." Darrin joked, that drew laughter from people and distracted Aphrodite from her glaring.

"And her daddy would kill him, if it wasn't illegal." Aphrodite added.

"Thank you, give it up, everybody, for Annalise!" Darrin said, Aphrodite walked to the stage and was assisted down by Hephaestus. "You lucky, lucky man." Darrin told Hephaestus, who gave a warm smile to Aphrodite.

"And don't I know it." Hephaestus added, I beamed at my half-brother as he led Aphrodite back to her seat.

"Aww for the happy couple in love, any more takers, Mr wimp, are you gonna come up and sing?" Darrin taunted, I smirked at Poseidon, who scowled. "Any takers?" Darrin asked, he shouldn't have, as father stood up, I could almost feel the embarressment rolling off most of the gods as Zeus got Apollo to come up with him, when they reached the stage they both got up themselves. "Ah, two takers. A duet." Darrin said, we all clapped. "So, what are your names?" Darrin asked.

"Andrew." Apollo stated with a wink to the girls in the crowd. "I'm also single." I rolled my eyes, you didn't need an oracle to know Artemis would be slapping him when he sat down.

"Zack. I have a wife." Father admitted, I know he didn't want to but Hera was glaring at him.

"Well, just because I love annoying that guy from ealier, what are your opinions on Alina?" Darrin teased, Apollo stepped up first.

"He's totally jealous." Apollo laughed and winked at the crowd.

"She's my little sister, she's not allowed to date. Ever." Father said, I blushed as many people laughed.

"Ohh, we got over-protective big brother." Darrin joked, father let out a chuckle as well. "Song?" Darrin asked.

"And the crowd goes. Mudslide Crush." Apollo said, Darrin and handed the mics and jumped off the stage.

_Who's that tryin' to talk to me  
>Standin' over there lookin' like a wannabe<br>Keep me on ice, subzero degrees  
>I'm so solid that you can't see through me<em>

_We rock the stage like a playoff game_  
><em>Don't have to say it, you know my name<em>  
><em>Three-point shot, no time on the clock<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not?<em>

_And the crowd goes_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>I'm a superstar and I got a cool car<em>  
><em>And the girls like me better than whoever you are<em>  
><em>Cuz I make your day<em>  
><em>Let me hear you say<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

_Ha! Come on, let's bring it back to them_  
><em>Now listen in, uh!<em>

_Your busted up club, it was doomed from the start_  
><em>Don't even try it, we're state of the art<em>  
><em>When we break the rules, they bend for us<em>  
><em>When they need the job done, they send for us<em>

_Brand new kicks and a brand new jersey_  
><em>What do you expect, yeah we deserve it<em>  
><em>Three-point shot, no time on the clock<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes wild, are you ready or not?<em>

_And the crowd goes_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>I'm a superstar and I got a cool car<em>  
><em>And the girls like me better than whoever you are<em>  
><em>Cuz I make your day<em>  
><em>Let me hear you say<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

_You can't do something like that_  
><em>It's the crush!<em>  
><em>Here we go, here we go!<em>

_And the crowd goes_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>I'm a superstar and I got a cool car<em>  
><em>And the girls like me better than whoever you are<em>  
><em>Cuz I make your day<em>  
><em>Let me hear you say<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>And the crowd goes<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>1,2,3,4<em>

"Whoo, thank you Zack and Andrew." Darrin said as he jumped back on stage after the applause. "Weren't they awesome." Father and Apollo left the stage. "Now, just because I love this bit, come on up Alina, Annalise and Alyssa." Darrin called, I shared a look with Artemis and Aphrodite, Aphrodite shrugged and led us up to the stage. "So, here we have, the three most beautiful girls I have ever met." I blushed, a common reaction while Aphrodite just flashed her wedding ring. "Ladies, seriously, I want your opinion on Mr jealous coward?" Darrin joked, Aphrodite took the mic first.

"Phil? Please, I've known him my whole life, he's a chicken." Aphrodite stated, I liked this idea. Artemis was given the mic next.

"Oh my, you want me to tell you about Phil? Hmm, everyone knows he has got the biggest crush on Alina, since forever! And he has dolphin pyjamas, but everyone knows that too." Artemis said, I grinned at Poseidon, who gulped at the memory.

"And how do you know this?" Darrin asked.

"Alina and Zack threw a double sleepover for their birthday, Phil pranked Alina in the middle of the night, we woke up to her chasing him around their house with a frying pan." Artemis said, the mortal version of what happened. Darrin laughed and beconed me forward.

"Alina, if Zack would ever let you date, would you date Phil?" Darrin asked, I took the mic from him and looked in to Poseidon's sea-green eyes as they stared back at me.

"I think so, he's charming and couragous, he never backs down when someone challenges him and he stands up to protect his friends, he's kind, overall a great person, I wouldn't mind, but as Zack said, I'm not allowed to date, so it'll never happen." I said, I looked down, I thought I'd been mumbling, then I saw the mic in my hands as Artemis slid it out of my hands. "You all heard that?" I asked hesitantly, by the looks on their faces they had. I jumped off the stage and quickly ran out to the door. I ran out to the street and turned left, I kept running, not easy in wedges but I turned into an alcove shortly around the corner, I stood in the alcove, panting heavily, trying to regain my breath. I suddenly heard the click-clack of high heels, so I held my breath as I waited for them to pass, unfortunately they stopped right before passing my alcove.

"Where is she?" I heard Aphrodite sigh frustrated, then thunder clapped, showing father was worried, part of me wondered who Aphrodite was talking to.

"Maybe she flashed to Olympus?" Artemis suggested, ah.

"No, that was Zeus, she's not there." Hephaestus answered.

"Urgh, where'd she go?" My breath hitched when I heard Poseidon speak.

"We lost a goddess, how do you lose a goddess?" Aphrodite asked.

"Turn her into a fly and swollow her?" Poseidon quipped, _mother._

"I doubt Athena would get turned into a fly." Artemis sighed, I quickly flashed myself to a tree in case they noticed the alcove. As I got settled on a branch I heard a voice enter my head.

_"Freedom is such a sweet gift,_

_Thus it is my gift to you,_

_A promise no longer needed,_

_You shall be free of it._

_A maiden needed no longer,_

_Welcome to freedom daughter."_ I had to grab a branch to stop me falling from the tree when I heard the cool voice in my head, then I was flooded with blue light, filling the street, when it faded I still looked the same, but I felt different, less restrained, warmer as well. Oh gods, I think father removed my vow to be a maiden.

"What was that light?" Poseidon asked, gods.

"I've seen that light before, when I took my maiden promise." Artemis noted.

"When we got married." Aphrodite and Hephaestus said in unison, I smiled as I saw their clasped hands.

"Do you think Athena's near by then?" Poseidon asked, Aphrodite walked forward and checked the alcove I had been in.

"Maybe..." Artemis mumbled, she pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed it at the tree, I froze. "That tree moved when the light flooded the street, I intend to check it out." Artemis said.

"If it's an animal?" Poseidon asked.

"I'll replenish it." Artemis replied as she knocked an arrow and aimed it at me, she let it loose and it nearly skimmed my right arm, I moved it out of the way very quickly, flashing up to a higher branch. Artemis raised her eyebrows, catching the almost subtle shimmer of flashing, she looked the tree up and down before aiming at me again, this time it nearly hit my neck, I skimmed down and it missed me, luckily, I nearly flashed to Olympus but here's the thing, long distance flashing leaves a huge glow, a short distance, maybe a few feet, leaves a shimmer. Artemis smirked at me and I caught my breath quickly as she flashed into the tree, to a branch diagonally up from mine.

"Hey." I mumbled quietly as I watched the other three share looks. Thunder rumbled again in the sky, showing father wanted us home soon.

"What did father do?" Artemis asked, I met her silver eyes.

"He... renounced my vow." I muttered, looking away again, in hindsight, I shouldn't have, because I missed Artemis' hand as right before she shoved me out of the tree. Dropping down lithely after me, I managed to absorb the impact with my hands and knees, but it was _painful_ when I stood up. "Owie." I muttered, it _hurt._

"Are you alright?" Poseidon asked me, I ignored him and dusted myself off.

"What did Zeus do to you?" Aphrodite asked me, I bit my lip and looked at Artemis.

"Father decided to remove Athena's maiden vow." Artemis answered for me, the three others looked surprised. Poseidon took a step towards me.

"So this means I could do this without reprocussions?" Poseidon asked, I opened my mouth to say two things, 1: What?, 2: he knew the word reprocussions? But quick as a whip he pulled me forward and kissed me, oh my gods. Aphrodite's squeals, Artemis' laughter and Hephaestus' chuckles were drowned by my heart hammering in my chest, the taste of marshmallows(he must like them a lot!), the feel of his arms around my waist, my hands on his face, his forehead on mine, oh gods, I think I died and went to Elysium. We were interuppted by someone politely coughing, we pulled apart and turned to see Artemis with her arms crossed, her silver eyes glinted with amusement.

"We should get back to Olympus." Artemis reminded us, we looked up to see the moon out, so we spent long enough kissing to let her get the moon out.

"You're right." I muttered, I flashed to my palace on Olympus, now here's a little peice of imformation, if you are touching someone when you flash somewhere, they'll transport with you. "I'm getting you a tie at somepoint." I mumbled as I kissed Poseidon again, when he went home... I can't tell you that.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yeah! I went there! I hoped you enjoyed my chapter and it's randomness, I also hope you liked Darrin and especially the running after Poseidon with a frying pan.<strong>

**Tip of the day: Random reviews get shout outs.**

**Thank you for reading this and on another note: I TOLD YOU I WAS CHANGING MY NAME, THANK YOU TO REYNA - DAUGHTER OF BELLONA FOR CHOOSING THIS NAME FOR ME AND LETTING ME KNOW, NOBODY ELSE DID, SO I WENT WITH THIS ONE. Goodnight.**


	10. Shut Up and Kiss Me!

**As I told anyone who reads Passing Notes, I am offically closing these stories, I squeezed every last drop of forced insperation into this, using a promise I made to someone on deviantArt, if you want the full effect of this story, please check out bratitude123's picture Shut Up and Kiss Me and listen to the song by Orianthi, by the same name, the effect was amazing to write this story with. I have enjoyed everyone's reviews and I'll miss this story so much. But I can't carry on. But I will be adopting a story from I'mDifferent - GetOverIt, the story is called I Host a Talk Show! if you haven't read it, you should, that should be up soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I have no owned Percy Jackson in the past chapters, and am making no move to even attempt to own it, capice?**

* * *

><p>Athena's Point of View:<p>

"I despise you." Across the room from each other.

"I hate you." He takes a step forward.

"You infuriate me." I take a step closer.

"Bird face." Another step for him.

"Foam breath." Another step for me.

"Feather brain." Another step for him.

"Water weed." Another step for me.

"Nerd." A step for him.

"Salt shaker." A step for me.

"You should toss out more of your funny remarks, that's all their good for." A step for him.

"They say two heads are better than one, but in your case one head would have been better than none." A step for me.

"When you talk other people get hoarse just listening to you." A step forward for him.

"People say you're the perfect idiot, I say you're not perfect but doing alright." I took a step forward.

"The thing that terrfies me most is that someone might hate me as much as I loathe you." A step for him.

"When you get run over, it shouldn't be listed under accidents." A step for me.

"I don't consider you a vulture, I consider you something a vulture would eat." A step for him.

"I hear your a lady killer, they take one look at you and die of fright." A step for me.

"I always wanted to be a trouble-shooter, but now I see you aren't worth it." A step for him.

"You remind me of the ocean, you make me sick." A step for me.

"I heard that you were born, your father threw rocks at the stork." A step for him.

"I used to think you were a pain in the neck, now I have a much lower opinion of you." Another step for me.

"You're so boring you can't even entertain a thought." A step for him.

"You started at the bottom, and it's been downhill ever since." A step for me.

"Whatever is eating you... must be suffering horribly." A step for him.

"I would ask you how old you are, but you probably can't count that high." A step for me.

"Keep talking, I always yawn when I'm interested." A step forward for him.

"I hear you are very kind to animals, please give that face back to the gorilla." A step for me.

"I'm busy now, can I ignore you some other time." A step forward for him.

"Take a vacation, go to club dead." A step for me.

"I would like the pleasure of your company, but all it ever gives me is displeasure." A step for him.

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling, in your head?" A step for me, a few more steps for both of us and we'd be in the middle.

"If I've ever said anything to you that I should be sorry for, I'm glad." A step for him.

"I heard opposites attract, I hope you meet someone who is good looking, intelligent and cultured." A step for me.

"I'll never forget the first time we met, although I'll keep trying." A step for him.

"Let's play horse, I'll play the front end and you just be yourself." A step for me.

"I hear you were born on April 2nd, a day too late." A step for him.

"You should do some soul searching, maybe you'll find one." A step for me, now we're both in the middle of the throne room. He grabs my grey sleeves and I return the favour by fisting up some of his blue t-shirt as I match his green glare with my own glare.

"Geek." Our faces are close, I could close the small gap this minute.

"Neanderthal." We're sharing breaths.

"Smart-alec." His glare softens and so does mine.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>I love happy endings, I hope you enjoyed this and also, I got the insults from googling insults, okay, they are not mine, but the starting insults are, e.g. Water weed, foam breath, salt shaker, yeah, I for some reason manage to come up with water related insults. I hope you read my adopted story when it comes up, until then, so long, farewell, aloha, sayonara, goodbye.<strong>


End file.
